Antimicrobials are substances that kill or inhibit the growth of microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi, or protozoans, as well as destroying viruses. The main classes of antimicrobials include, for example, antibiotics that treat bacterial-related conditions, antivirals that treat viral-related conditions, antifungals that treat fungal-related conditions and antiprotozoals that treat protozoans-related conditions.
Beta-lactam antibiotics are a class of antibiotics that comprise a four-member ring beta-lactam nucleus in their molecular structures. Over a hundred thousand of beta-lactam antibiotics have been prepared by partial or total chemical synthesis (L. A. Mitscher, et al., Antibiotic and Antimicrobial Drugs, in D. F. Smith, Ed., Handbook of Stereoisomers: Therapeutic Drugs, Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press, 1989; R. B. Morin and M. Gorman Eds., Chemistry and Biology of Beta-lactam Antibiotics, Volumes 1-3, New York, Academic Press, 1982; and A. L. Demain and N. A. Solomon, Eds., Antibiotics Containing the Beta-lactam Structure, Vols, 1 and 2, Handbook of experimental Pharmacology, vol. 67, New York, Springer, 1983). Examples of beta-lactam antibiotics include penicillin derivatives, cephalospotrins, monobactams, carbapenems, beta-lactamase inhibitors, sulfonamide and quinolones.
Along with the extensive use of antimicrobials, drug resistance becomes a common and serious problem as the pathogens mutate over time. Therefore, it is an urgent and challenging task to develop new antimicrobials.
A wide variety of antimicrobial are administered through Intravenous infusion, intramuscular injection, subcutaneous, buccal, oral, and rectal routes. Oral administration has disadvantage of poor absorption of the antibiotics from GI tract. Intravenous, subcutaneous and intramuscular routes are not only painful, but also require administration by trained individuals and may incur other risks such as needle injury, infection, and other trauma.
One alternative method of drug administration is topical delivery. Topical drug delivery has several advantages. This method avoids inactivation of a drug caused by first pass metabolism in the liver and gastro-intestinal tract. It also provides local delivery of appropriate concentrations of a drug to the intended site of action without systemic exposure. Fishman (Fishman; Robert, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,715) indicated that an additional problem associated with oral medications, is that the concentration levels which must be achieved in the bloodstream must be significant in order to effectively treat distal areas of pain, inflammation, or infection. These levels are often much higher than would be necessary if the drugs were accurately delivered to the particular site of pain or injury. For most of antimicrobials, topical administration cannot deliver an effective therapeutic level.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for novel compositions that are capable of being delivered efficiently and effectively to the action site of a condition (e.g., a disease) to prevent, reduce or treat conditions as well as minimize adverse side effects.